


Please, Wake Me Up

by Ai_and_August_19



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Death Chara, Drama, KiKasa - Freeform, KiseKasa, M/M, bday fic for kise, i am sorry Yukio ><, it was for bday fic, kisedai, kisedai friendship, sad end
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_and_August_19/pseuds/Ai_and_August_19
Summary: Ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk ini...bday fic for Kise Ryouta





	Please, Wake Me Up

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Age Up, Angst, Chara death**

**OtaOme Kise Ryouta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku termenung memandangi hujan kelopak bunga sakura oleh semilir angin yang berhembus. Menanggalkan kelopak rapuh itu dari ujung tangkai tempat mereka tumbuh. Ku edarkan pandangan pada deretan batang kayu berwarna kehitaman yang berjejer rapi pada setapak yang ditumbuhi rumput-rumput berwarna hijau segar._

_Dan di ujung sana ia berdiri. Menghadap sebuah pohon sakura yang menaunginya dan menghujaninya dengan kelopak-kelopak berwarna merah muda yang memudar. Ia menoleh pada ku. Dan tanpa ku perintah, kedua kaki ku mulai melangkah menuju tempat ia berdiri. Setengah berlari aku mendekat._

_Wajahnya yang semula tak menampakkan ekspresi kini tersenyum. Senyum hangat yang paling kusuka. Aku balas tersenyum lebar kekanakan. Ku ulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya._

_Mataku melebar terkejut begitu ujung jariku menyentuh dirinya, ia terurai bagai gundukan abu yang ditiup. Bagai robekan kertas yang diterbangkan angin. Bagai kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran._

_Aku mencoba untuk menangkapnya, untuk memeluknya, tapi ia tetap terurai. Sampai yang terakhir, senyum itu ikut menghilang. Dan kemudian, aku berada dalam kegelapan total._

_Ku serukan namanya. Dengan panik aku menoleh ke kiri dan kekanan, berharap menemukan seberkas cahaya. Kegelapan yang menyelimutiku ini membuatku bingung._

_Dan semakin lama, aku semakin takut._

.

.

.

“—se?”

“—ise!”

“KISE!”

Kedua kelopak mata Kise terbuka dengan cepat, terkejut begitu seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Setelah menatap kosong langit-langit ruangan selama sedetik, sebelum manik madunya bergulir dan menemukan seraut wajah yang memandangnya khawatir. Sepasang mata beriris _cobalt blue_ menyipit dengan kilau cemas.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Kasamatsu. “Kau menangis dalam tidurmu,” lanjutnya dan Kise tertegun, baru menyadari bahwa pipinya basah oleh lelehan air mata.

Kasamatsu tersentak begitu Kise dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya. Lengan kekarnya membawa punggung Kasamatsu turun dan mendekat. Wajahnya dibenamkan pada bahu Kasamatsu.

“Hei, kau kenapa?” tanya Kasamatsu keheranan. Kise tak meresponnya dan Kasamatsu hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi walau pun sebenarnya posisinya yang berada di tepi sofa tidak nyaman. Kasamatsu membalas pelukan Kise, tangannya mengelus helai keemasan rambut Kise. Mencoba menenangkannya dari apa pun yang menakutinya.

.

.

.

“Senpai, kau di mana? Aku tunggu di seberang kantormu ya,” sahut Kise dengan telepon genggam yang ditempelkan di daun telinga. Mobil dengan warna kuning miliknya terpakir di tepi jalan. Ia duduk bersandar pada kursi kemudi.

“Ah, iya, iya, kau ini tak sabaran sekali sih,” tukas suara di seberang sambungan sebal. Kise tertawa mendengar gerutuannya. “Lagian, kenapa kau ini memaksa untuk menjemputku sih?” omelan itu berlanjut.

“Kenapa tidak?” balas Kise ringan sambil mengangkat bahu sekilas. “Lagi pula ini kan waktu liburku, wajar dong kalau aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Senpai semaksimal mungkin sebelum jadwal penerbangan selanjutnya.”

Kasamatsu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Kise tak ambil pusing. Ia menoleh pada jendela di sampingnya, menunggu Kasamatsu muncul dari gerbang.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi sosok berambut hitam pendek itu untuk menampakkan diri. Ia langsung menemukan Kise. Ia melambai sekilas sambil bergegas menyeberang jalan.

Kise masih tersenyum sampai rautnya berganti begitu sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi melaju. Kasamatsu juga segera menyadarinya, manik biru keabuan itu melebar. Dengan panik ia berusaha menghindar namun terlambat.

Kendaraan besar itu sudah menyapunya. Sosok itu langsung tak terlihat dalam hitungan sepersekian detik saja.

Kise tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Wajahnya memucat ngeri. Dadanya sesak dan pikirannya kalut. Tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri karena otaknya sudah beku, tak mampu lagi memberi perintah otot-ototnya bekerja.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari mobil, berlari menuju tempat tersebut bersamaan dengan beberapa orang lain yang tadi ikut menyaksikan kejadian itu. Segera ia melihat sosok orang terkasihnya tergelatak di atas aspal. Kemeja biru muda yang dikenakannya telah menjadi berwarna merah gelap. Sama seperti warna genangan darah yang terkumpul di bawah tubuhnya.

Kise menggapainya. Semua terasa berjalan begitu lambat, segala sesuatu tampak kabur kecuali tubuh yang kini ia dekap, dan semua suara seolah berasal dari tempat yang jauh, berdengung tak koheren.

Ia tidak lagi ingat bagaimana para petugas medis sampai, menarik Kasamatsu untuk masuk ke ambulan serta mendorongnya untuk ikut naik. Kise tidak tahu lagi bagaimana kini ia berakhir duduk dengan pandangan kosong pada lantai marmer di depan ruangan yang pintunya ditutup rapat. Pemuda itu juga tidak tahu bagaimana dan kapan sahabat-sahabatnya berdatangan mengerubunginya.

Ia belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Bahkan pada Kuroko.

Ia baru mengangkat wajah begitu mendengar seruan panik dari dua orang pemuda berambut gelap. Wajah Moriyama dan Kobori tampak pucat. Begitu pandangan mereka bertemu, Kise membuang wajah. Kedua pemuda yang masih terengah karena berlarian itu saling tatap sebelum kedua bahu mereka serentak lemas dan dengan gontai menjatuhkan diri di samping Kise.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, dan secara bersamaan tubuh mereka menegang, serentak menoleh. Seorang dokter dalam balutan baju terusan berwarna hijau membuka maskernya. Kise, Moriyama, dan Kobori yang langsung melesat berdiri di depannya.

“Bagaimana keadaan sahabat kami dokter?” tanya Kobori, ia berusaha untuk tenang walau jantungnya berdebum cemas. Kise tidak berkata apa-apa, lidahnya kelu.

Dokter itu menggeleng perlahan. “Maaf, tapi nyawanya tidak dapat tertolong.”

“… Bohong,” semua orang langsung menatap Kise yang akhirnya bersuara. Bisikannya pelan dan penuh getar menahan emosi. Manik madunya menatap sang dokter untuk mencari sebuah kebohongan.

“Anda bohongkan?!” teriaknya dan kemudian bergerak maju namun ditahan oleh Moriyama dan Kobori yang kini menangis tanpa isakan. “Tidak mungkin! Kasamatsu-senpai pasti selamat!” jeritnya.

Moriyama memeluk Kise lebih erat, bukan hanya Kise yang terluka, tapi ia tahu kalau Kise yang paling tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. “Kise tenanglah,” bisiknya terisak melihat raut kacau Kise.

“Tidak, tidak, tidak,” Kise merapal dengan pandangan nanar. Ia jatuh terduduk. Semua hanya bisa menatapnya penuh simpati. “Yukio, Yukio, Yukio,” bisiknya terisak.

Tiba-tiba saja Kise berdiri dan membuat semua kaget. “Yukio masih hidup,” jeritnya dan berlari ke arah pintu namun ditahan Aomine.

“Kise, kendalikan dirimu!” pemuda yang memakai seragam polisi itu berusaha menahan Kise yang memberontak.

“Menyingkir! Aku harus bertemu Yukio!” balas Kise tanpa menatap.

“Tenanglah!” Aomine mengguncang Kise kasar. “Sadarlah Kise!”

Kise menggeleng kuat. “Meninyingkir! Aku harus bangunkan Yukio!”

Aomine mengeram marah. Ia sebenarnya tidak tega melihat sahabatnya kacau begini, tapi Kise benar-benar kehilangan nalarnya.

“Kise! Terima kenyataan!” Aomine mengguncang kuat kerah kemeja yang dipakai Kise. Tangan laki-laki berkulit gelap itu mengepal, menahan diri susah payah untuk tidak menghajar wajah temannya.

“Dai-chan, hentikan,” seru Momoi memegang lengan Aomine.

“Aomine-kun, tidak perlu begini keras,” Kuroko ikut maju untuk menahan Aomine. Namun pemuda itu tidak mengindahkan sama sekali keduanya, melirik saja tidak. Ia hanya menyentakkan lengannya kasar untuk melepas genggaman Momoi dan Kuroko.

Kagami maju untuk menjauhkan Aomine dari Kise. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Kalau Aomine saja tidak mau mendengarkan kedua sahabat dekatnya, apalagi dia. Yang terpenting ia harus menghindari Aomine dan Kise terlibat baku hantam karena emosi masing-masing.

Akashi hanya menghela napas di samping Midorima. Pemuda berkacamata yang dibalut jas putih itu menutup mulut rapat. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah karena ia tidak bisa menolong senpai Kise pada saat SMA itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia seorang _pediatric_ , ini bukan keahliannya.

Akashi berjalan perlahan menuju Kise. “Berdiri Kise,” sahutnya pelan. Ia tahu Kise mendengarkan walau pemuda itu tidak mendongak padanya. “Tenangkan dirimu, kalau kau sudah bisa mengendalikan dirimu sendiri, barulah kau boleh menemuinya.”

Kise tak mengatakan apapun, tapi dari bahunya yang melemas, semua orang tahu dia sudah menjernihkan pikirannya.

Kuroko menepuk bahunya pelan. “Kise-kun, kau mau kutemani nanti ke dalam?” tanyanya lembut.

Kise mengangguk kemudian memeluk Kuroko erat dan menangis keras.

.

.

.

Kise termanggu di depan sebuah batu nisan. Matanya menatap lekat deretan huruf yang terukir, yang membentuk sebuah nama yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan tersurat di sana.

“Yukio…” bisiknya dengan suara serak.

“Tolong bangunkan aku,” bulir-bulir air mata satu per satu jatuh. Menetes pada tanah kering di bawah kakinya.

“Bangunkan aku lagi, Yukio…”

“Katakan kalau aku hanya bermimpi…”

“Katakan bahwa kenyataan hanya tempat kau masih ada untuk memelukku …”

Kise tak lagi bisa menahan emosinya. Ia meraung keras dan jatuh berlutut di hadapan makam orang yang paling ia kasihi. Berteriak bahwa ini hanya mimpi, bahwa Yukio akan membangunkannya seperti biasa. Bahwa Yukio akan kembali mengelus rambutnya seperti biasa disetiap pagi ketika ia bangun.

 “Yukio, _please, wake me up_ …”

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Tumbenan banget aku bikin bday fic angst begini ( “^^)
> 
> Ini ide udah lama banget. Setahun yang lalu mungkin hehehe, cuman baru di realisasikan sekarang
> 
> Ini bikinnya ikutan mo nangis lho aku :’v apalagi yang pas di rumah sakit itu.
> 
> Terimakasih udah baca, dan kalau boleh tinggalkan sedikit jejak ^^
> 
> Regards
> 
> Ai19


End file.
